tales_of_nyrunefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Mages and Alius Mages in Helio (Referred to as Neo-mages, magi, or majinx in some parts of the world), whilst those without magic are referred to as Alius. Biology Difference = All humans (Alius and Mages alike) are born with their eyes tightly shut and they don’t open their eyes until they’re at least 2 months old. All eyes start off light grey/blue and then slowly change and adjust to become their natural eye colour. For Mages, their eyes will initially start off as the same colour as their parents when the pigmentation begins to set in, then at around 12-24 months they start to get their Neo-mage pigmentation setting in around the pupil. Blue eyes are exceptionally rare and are only present in certain lineages, usually those who are originally from the Kingdom of Fortunum. At the same time as this occurs, markings will slowly start to appear, light and small at first often mistaken for freckles but then as they grow the markings will darken and also grow. Often they’re a slightly darker colour than the skin tone of the mage, with some exceptional cases of them being lighter. Markings grow and spread throughout a neo-mages’ life and depending on the spectrum they’re in it can either be small and simple, or huge and elaborate. Outwardly you will never really know who is a Mage and who is an Alius from looks alone as all humans in Helio have brightly coloured eyes and hair, and a Mage’s spectrum colour may be different to their eye colour. Colouration is hereditary though, as much as magic can be. Their lifespans are the same as an Alius, and for the most part they are no different biologically however the majority of Mages have skin that is fireproof, resistant to frostbite, and tougher than that of an Alius, as well as having pits along the skin where magic is released from in a variety of forms, usually across the hands and feet. As well as this, depending on what they then specialise in, other variations and differences occur. The Colour of Magic Neo-Mages are graded in power level by colour which shows up under UV/Blacklights. Low - Red, Orange. Mid – Yellow, Green, Turquoise, Teal High – Blue, Indigo, Purple, Violet Chaos – Pink, Black, White This is a recent discovery in terms of how long it’s been known about, were as before it was assumed that ability and power level be a hereditary ability. Reds to Greens are the most common, with other colours becoming increasingly rarer the further across the spectrum it goes. Because of the new discovery of the UV spectrum, which shows up under blacklight, original ways of determining magical strength had to be rewritten, as even though someone may have rare blue eyes, under a blacklight those eyes may show to be actually orange, and visa versa. Eg: the Maison family of Fortunum have gold eyes, however their magic shows up as White on the spectrum. Colour is not always indicative of how powerful a Neo-Mage is and just because a Neo is Blue doesn’t mean they can perform as much magic as a Mage who is Orange, as lower graded Mages can perform more minor magic than another grade could within the same class. Eg: A Blue-Mage who blows all of their energy on one big summon is going to be easily overcome by a Yellow who might be using very minor magic such as ice spikes or fireballs. However, energy can be displayed by the brightness of eye glow. The brighter the eyes are and more intense the colour of their eyes, the more energy they have, however as they expend energy that brightness dulls and the intensity of the colour fades to grey. When the eye colour changes into the darker colours such as grey and then into black, that mage is in danger of collapse, seizures, and death. See More: Rules of Magic Styles of Magic * Clairvoyant * Destructionist * Ghost/'Revenant' * Summoner * Transmute * Vanguard